James New Girl Friend
by GiGi.Killjoy.Lambert
Summary: I move to the Palm woods to live with James. Some jogan might be in some chapters, and spanking in later chapters. Rated M just incase
1. The Palm Woods

Gigi's POV

I cant believe its been a whole year that BTR went on tour. My taxi pulled up to the entrance of The Palm Woods, there he was waiting for me; shooting that perfect smile at me.

"James," I ran to him pulling him into a bear hug.

"Oh my goodness Gigi I missed you," I squeezed me tighter.

Our closeness made me think about how I missed James. I missed his hair, his beautiful brown eyes, his height that made me feel human and not like a gigantic freak, just everything. He makes me so happy.

"Ohhhh baby don't cry," he said so sweetly.

"I-im so-sor-ry, I just miss-ssed you so much im so-so happy," I clung onto him for dear life.

"I missed you so much, I cant believe your here with me," he pulled me up in his arms.

I inhaled his scent, his cuda colon made my heart beat faster. I love him so much.

James carried my up to his room and layed me down on his bed.

"Ill be right- ," he said, before I cut him off.

"No! Please-pl-please stay with me," I begged him.

" I love you," he smiled pulling me into a kiss.

I cuddled into his chest. He played with my hair , whispering my favorite song into my ear.

I fell asleep in his arms.

Sorry its so short but ill work on it soon. Please review and let me know what you think?


	2. Trouble

James POV

Gigi came out of the room skipping, she was happy.

"Morning," she smiled and jumped into my lap.

"Morning," I kissed her while she messed up my hair.

"Any plans for today," she asked sweetly then drank some coffee.

"Well I've gotta go get some stuff from the store, then me, Kendal, and Carlos are going to play hockey. Wanna come," I asked knowing she would say no.

"Do I have to," she asked making me laugh.

"No, but Logan is here so maybe you can hang out with him," I told her.

"Sounds like fun," she smiled and hugged me tight.

_***After Everyone leaves***_

Gigi's POV

I walked over to Logan, and sat across from him.

"Hey there," I smiled at him.

"Umm hi," he looked at me nervously.

"So whatcha doing," I asked him curiously.

"Well, im just reading this medical book and stuff," he said trying not to sound nerdy.

"Wanna have some fun," I asked holding a cigarette in front of him.

"Are you crazy? Well get into trouble.. ," he pushed it away.

"Come on Logie, have some fun," I asked him batting my eyes.

He thought about it for what seem like forever.

"Fine," he grabbed it and took a few puffs.

We kept going until the cigarette was gone.

"Just remember don't give us away," I said.

I guess it was the nicotine in our blood but we couldn't stop laughing.

_***After everyone comes back***_

James opened the door, "Hey guys- ."

Kendal and James stopped, and started smelling the air.

"Whats that smell," James asked.

Me and Logan couldn't help laugh.

"I said whats that smell," he yelled at us.

"It's hahahaha umm hahahaha well," I laughed falling onto Logan who was passed out.

"Please tell me it's not- ," James begged.

Carlos walked in, "Umm guys why does it smell like cigarettes in here?"

I passed out.


	3. Logans first

Gigi's POV

I woke up cuddling to my man.

'It must still be night is really dark in here', I thought not remembering anything from yesterday.

"Hey baby," I whispered in his ear, rubbing my hands up and down his body.

"Whoa, whoa im sleeping here," Logan grumbled loudly.

I pushed myself into a sitting position the best I could, yelling, "LOGAN! What the hell are you doing in our bed?"

"Your room," he asked.

"Oh so your up," James asked flipping on the light.

I cant believe me and Logan passed out on the couch and they left us here.

"So it looks like you two had a blast last night. Want to tell me what went down," James asked looking us in the eyes.

"We umm well had a kind of- ," Logan choked out.

"Would this have caused it," he held up my box of cigarettes.

Logan and I looked at each other stunned.

'How did he find those? I had this hidden in-'

"You went threw my backpack," I yelled quickly regretting it.

"And we found the owner, so imp guessing you told Logan to do it," he asked knowing he was right.

James POV

They nodded, looking at the floor like the naughty kids they were.

" Logan, Id never expect this from you," I shook my head disappointed in him.

"And YOU! Gigi really? Not even one day without getting in trouble," I shook my finger at her.

I cant believe they both did this, how can punish them? The bigger question would they let me? How can I push the two people I love?

"Stand up you two," I sighed, "And in the corner."

I Searched my room grabbing a brush, and chair while calling them out of the corner.

"Gigi in the chair, Logan over my knee."

Logan bit his lip nervously ,standing near my leg confused at what to do next. I guided him over remembering this was his first time.

I pulled his pants down.

'ill take things slow' I thought to myself.

**SMACK **I layed the first smack to his butt, causing him to gasp and push his hips into my leg.

'I can get used to this,' I smirked looking up at gigi and she had the same look on her face.

I layed smack after smack on his bottom, causing him to grunt and squirm.

Logans POV

**SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK **

"Oww oww stop," I cried.

James hit my ass again and again, until my boxers started to get a bit tight.

"Bag boy **SMACK **lookssomeone's liking **SMACK **their punishment," he laughed.

**SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK **

I couldn't help it anymore, I threw my hand back to stop him.

"Pl-ple-pl-ease stop Ja-mes I-it hurts," I begged him.

"Naughty boys need punishment," he said sternly , pulling my boxers down.

"No," I cried, letting the tears fall down.

He rubbed my butt soothing away some of the sting making a moan escape my lips.

I yelled as he tightened his grip on my cheeks.

"Only 20 more smacks and you will count them out," he demanded while picking up the brush.

**SMACK **"one" **SMACK **"t-two" **SMACK **"owww three" **SMACK **"FO-OU-R"

**SMACK SMACK SMACK **"fi-ve, six, owwww seven" **SMACK **"eight"

He kept spanking me harder and harder aiming all his hits to my thighs.

**SMACK **"nineteen" **SMACK **"owwwwwwwwww twenty"

"**Pl-plea-se no-no-no more," I cried panting.**

"**The spanking is over honey," he lifted me up standing me next to Gigi.**

**I moved my hands to rub my sore skin but had my hands pulled away.**

"**No rubbing," he warned.**


End file.
